Watanabe Kazunori
Watanabe Kazunori is a lyricist, composer, and arranger. Profile *'Name': Watanabe Kazunori (渡辺和紀) *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Idoling!!! - stay with me (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Asaoka Yuuya - My graduation (Composition) *Asaoka Yuuya - Asunaro (Composition) *AZU - JEWEL SKY (Composition) *Aso Natsuko - Pop step trip! (Arrangement) *YeLLOW Generation - Dual (Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - twinkle twinkle... (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishii Rika - 鎮恋歌 (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Beginner Driver (Composition, Arrangement) *Kamiki Aya - sokubaku LOVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Utsunomiya Takashi - Peace of mind (Composition) *AKB48 - Sayonara Crawl (Composition) *AKB48 - Totteoki Christmas (Composition, Arrangement) *AKB48 - Avocado Janeeshi... (Composition) *NMB48 - Omowase Kousen (Composition, Arrangement) *Sashihara Rino - Soredemo Suki Dayo (Composition, Arrangement) *X21 - Eien×Setsuna (Composition, Arrangement) *Every Little Thing - Natsuiro Natsu Yume (Composition) *KAmiYU - 21-CENTURY BOY (Composition, Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - Daraku (Composition, Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - SUICIDES LOVE STORY (Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - Star Killer (Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - Innocent world (Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - Arashi no Sugao (Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - Moonlight Densetsu (Arrangement) *Cyua - realize -Yume no Motsu Basho- White Hope mix (Arrangement) *ClariS - Koi Jishaku (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kotobuki Minako - Shiny+ (Composition) *Sashida Fumiya - Yuuyake Kouzokudouro (Arrangement) *Sato Tamao - TOKYO Moulin Rouge (Composition, Arrangement) *Arashi - WOW!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Johnny's Jr. - gooood (Lyrics, Composition) *V6 - DANCE!! ～Make The Party High～ (Composition, Arrangement) *V6 - MAGMA (Composition) *V6 - JUNGLE PARTY NIGHT (Composition, Arrangement) *V6 - Through the blue (Arrangement) *V6 - Error (Arrangement) *V6 - Yo! You!! (Arrangement) *Shimatani Hitomi - Falco (Composition) *Shimatani Hitomi - Taiyou no Wana (Arrangement) *Sugiyama Yuna - Kamatte YO! ne (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Ami - Alright! (Composition) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Kagero! Ebifly (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Kagajo Gakuen Ongakubu - Kagayaki Together (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *3B junior - Chocolate Burning (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *3B junior - GLORY DAYS (Composition, Arrangement) *Iginari Tohoku San - Onobori Girl (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *sphere - LET・ME・DO!! (Arrangement) *sphere - Honto Dakara Komarunda (Composition, Arrangement) *sphere - SPHERE-ISM (Composition, Arrangement) *Tahara Toshihiko - Konya wa Girigiri (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Love Sign (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Ange Passe (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Suna Ochiru Mizu no Kyuuden (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Melo~n no Theme ~Yukari Oukoku Kokka~ (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Planet patrol (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Chihara Minori - Sakura Pierce (Composition, Arrangement) *Do As Infinity - JIDAISHIN (Lyrics, Composition) *TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE - Chiisana Kiseki (Composition) *Doll☆Elements - Deep (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nakagawa Shoko - Shiny GATE (Lyrics, Composition) *Nakahara Mai - Sweet Madrigal (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - my starry boy (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Guruguru (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nonaka Ai - Hitoribocchi (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Bishoujo Mokushiroku (Composition) *Hikasa Yoko - ENVY DICE (Arrangement) *Hikasa Yoko - BALLOON (Arrangement) *Hifumi Kaori - mothers (Composition) *Hifumi Kaori - next page (Composition, Arrangement) *Hifumi Kaori - Be pure b cool (Arrangement) *Fudanjuku - MOVE (Composition) *BOYSTYLE - Brandnew myself (Composition) *BOYSTYLE - Kokoro no Chizu (Composition) *Ponbashi wktk Mates - Yuukiiro Sensation (Composition) *Maeda Atsuko - Kowareta Signal (Arrangement) *Maeda Atsuko - Contact Lense (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - DOLCE (Composition) *Yumemiru Adolescence - Photosyntesis (Arrangement) *YGA - BIN-KAN。VANILLA (Composition) *Watanabe Mayu - Koi wo Funjatta (Composition) Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Male Category:May Births Category:1970 Births Category:People born in Showa Period